Mobile devices which require access to enterprise backend data sources generally rely on middleware servers, such as Mobile Enterprise Applications Platforms (MEAP) or Mobile Applications Development Platforms (MADP) to provide this information. For example, a mobile application can be written to request financial transactions from an Oracle Financial database residing in an enterprise datacenter. In this example, the mobile device application issues data requests to a Mobile Enterprise Applications Platform (MEAP) or Mobile Applications Development Platform (MADP) middleware gateway and/or server residing in the enterprise data center, which subsequently accesses backend data sources, e.g., databases, and forwards this data to the mobile application.
In other words, when an application residing on a mobile device requires access to a database, e.g., an Oracle database residing in the enterprise data center, the mobile application interfaces with a middleware server. These servers are known by various acronyms, such as, Mobile Enterprise Applications Platforms (MEAP) or Mobile Applications Development Platforms (MADP).
MEAP and/or MADP gateways can be resident at datacenters of the enterprise organizations and generally receive data from a mobile device by way of the mobile network. In an LTE environment, the MEAP/MADP gateways receive the data from an LTE gateway. The MEAP/MADP gateway residing in the enterprise premises accesses backend data sources, such as Oracle databases, and forward the information requested back to the LTE gateway for delivery to the mobile device. Thus, the LTE gateway residing in the carrier network essentially passes data back and forth between the mobile device and the MEAP/MADP servers.